


Malec Milestones

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adoption, Engagement, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, malec milestones, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: just a bunch of milestones for my favorite ship





	1. You Have Changed My Life

Alec couldn’t believe it.

Him and Magnus, they just got engaged. He could not wrap his head around the fact that they would get to spend forever together. Alec had been preparing this for about a month, but the look on Magnus’ face was so worth it. 

Earlier that night...  
“Alec,” Magnus said with a smile, “what is all this?”   
Alec had set up a cute little area on the rooftop of the loft, riddled with fairy lights and a small table for them to eat at.  
Alec leaned over a gave Magnus a light kiss on the forehead, “Babe, don’t ask questions. Just enjoy it.”  
They ate, talked, laughed the night away, but Alec was getting anxious. What if Magnus said no? The two of them had never really had the ‘marriage’ conversation, but to Alec, it just felt like the right time.   
“Mags…”  
Magnus looked up at him, shock written on his face when he saw that Alec had tears in his eyes.  
“Alec, baby...what? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
Alec took a deep breathe. Holy shit. Was he really about to do this? A little voice in Alec’s head screamed yes, so he went with it.  
“My gorgeous warlock,” Alec slowly got down on one knee, wiping his eyes quickly before reaching in his pocket. “You have changed my life.”  
Magnus stood up, covering his mouth with shaking hands, tears filling his eyes, and started stomping his feet out of excitement.  
“ALEC OH MY GOD!” Alec had never seen Mags smile so wide.   
“Magnus,” Alec was laughing now, he couldn’t contain his happiness, and popped open the ring box. “ I promise to love you for as long as I possibly can, and them some. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”  
Magnus squealed, “YES! Holy shit, Alec! Yes!!! A million times, yes!”  
Alec slid the ring on Magnus’ finger and scooped him up in a tight hug. “I love you so much, Magnus Bane”  
“Soon to be Magnus Lightwood-Bane, at that,” Magnus said with a smile, “and I love you too, Alec. So much.”

Now the pair were snuggling on the couch. Alec could sit like this forever, his fiancé in his arms. Holy shit, his fiancé. He couldn’t wait to tell Isabelle about this!!   
Wait...Isabelle. How were they going to announce this?  
“Hey magnus, how do you propose we tell the family?”  
Magnus looked up at his man, a smirk on his face.  
“Funny you asked…”

******  
The next morning, after reluctantly getting out of bed, Alec dragged himself to the institute. Magnus’ plan fresh in his mind, he had to pretend that nothing happened.  
“Morning Alec. What’s the plan for today?” Alec looked up to see Izzy smiling at him.  
“As far as I know, not much. Although, I will need you, Jace, Clary, and Simon in my office at about 1:30 to discuss some things.” Alec had to make sure his face wasn’t giving anything away. He wanted to be able to fake them out.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes everything is fine, I guess. Magnus and I just have an announcement.” Alec pretended to look upset, and just this once, he was grateful that he was a good liar.  
“Oh, Alec...did something happen? Are you guys alright?”  
“Everything is fine Iz, just make sure that everyone is there, please,” and he swiftly walked away. He couldn’t help but giggle to himself. Magnus would be proud.  
**************  
Come 1:00, Alec was getting really excited about their announcement. He was already in his office, trying to pass the time, and waiting for Magnus to arrive. Funnily enough, just then, Magnus portalled in. Alec smiled wide at him and reached him in a few wide strides, kissing him intensely.  
“Hi there, fiance.” Alec looked him up and down. Just being able to call him my future husband makes him even more sexy.  
“Hello, darling. When is everyone supposed to arrive? Do I have time to kiss you beforehand?” Magnus asked. Being in Alec’s office gave him sexy flashbacks.  
“Everyone will be here in about 15 minutes, but if you get me all hot and bothered, I won’t be able to play the part in your master plan.”  
“Okay,” the warlock quipped, “you’re right. I’ll have mercy on you. This time.”  
Alec giggled and got into character. He could hear voices down the hallway, Izzy and Simon. He assumed Jace and Clary were with them.   
Right when Izzy was about to open the door, Alec and Magnus initiated their plan. They broke out into and argument.  
The others stood in the doorway, shock on their faces, watching the shadowhunter-warlock pair get heated in anger at each other (all an act, of course).  
“Um, Alec? Magnus? You wanted to tell us something?” Izzy said. She looked nervous.  
“Yeah, sorry. Come in.” Alec and Magnus were pretending to be angry, but they discreetly sent looks of accomplishment at each other.  
“Is everything okay, you guys? You seem, I don’t know, tense,” said Simon. He was just as nervous as Izzy.   
Jace and Clary kept giving each other worried glances, and Alec knew Magnus’ plan had worked.  
Magnus looked up at everyone. “So, I’m not really sure how we tell you guys this.”  
Alec then said his line, “I decided that Magnus and I cannot be boyfriends anymore.”  
They all looked absolutely heartbroken, and just for a second, Alec felt guilty.  
Izzy started to speak. “Guys, what happened? I-I thought, I thought you guys were good, I thought-”  
“Izzy,” Alec put his finger up as if signaling her to wait. “Please let me finish.”  
Izzy looked down sadly. Jace was in a state of shock. Simon looked confused, and Clary was looking at them with sympathy.  
“Since I decided that Magnus and I can no longer be boyfriends,” Alec paused for dramatic effect,, “I asked him to be my fiance instead,” He held up Magnus’ hand and showed them the ring.  
Magnus and Alec’s smiles were so wide, they lit up the room.  
Their friends were in a state of shock.   
“Wh-wait, wha..”  
“HOLD UP, WHA-”  
“Is this really happe-”  
Izzy was the first to come to her senses, screaming “OH MY GOD ALEC!”  
Everyone finally understood what was going on, jumping up and down and screaming.  
The group tackled the newly-engaged with hugs and excited squeals, and Alec knew he wouldn’t want it any other way.  
“So, big brother, future brother-in-law,” Izzy said making Magnus smile, “how are you going to tell mom?”

Shit. Alec hadn’t thought of this.  
*********************

“My boys! Once again!” Maryse Lightwood had returned to Magnus’ loft upon Alec’s request. He has asked her to join them for another dinner, this time with Izzy and Jace present.  
“Hello, Maryse,” said Magnus, loving that they were on much better terms now. “I’m so glad you could make it. Welcome back.”  
“Hi, Magnus,” Maryse smiled warmly, “and hello alec, I missed you guys! Oh, hi Izzy, Jace!”  
“Hi mom!” Jace and Izzy said together.  
“Alright, mom, come sit down, let’s eat.”  
They all sat down together, ate, laughed, talking about how they’ve been.  
“Oh, guys,” Maryse said, “I missed you all. I love spending time with all of you.”  
“Us too, Maryse. Although, we did ask you here tonight for a reason,” Magnus looked at her, and then Alec.  
“Alec, do you want to tell her? Or do you want me to, darling?”  
“I think you should, babe.” Alec was too scared of her reaction.  
“Boys, what is going on? Is everything okay?” Maryse looked worried. Izzy and Jace were trying to suppress their grins.   
“Maryse,” Magnus said, grinning, “do you like my rings?” He held out his left hand  
Maryse looked confused. “Yes, they’re gorgeous. But I still don’t understand what’s going on.”  
Magnus looked down at his hand and said, “well, funnily enough, I just got a new one last night. Your son gave it to me.”  
“Okay...What does this have to do with anything, guys?” She looked around the table, a mix of confusion and worry across her face.  
“Magnus, waiting for you to get to the point is torture,” Alec said. He was squirming.   
Magnus suddenly stood up. “The point is, Maryse, is that your son put a ring on my finger last night. My left ring finger.”

Suddenly everything seemed to click for Maryse. “Oh my god, wait. Am I understanding this correctly? Alec, did-did you propose?  
“Uh-um, uh, yeah. Yeah, I did.” Alec was beaming now, gripping Magnus’ hand.  
There was a moment of silence, but then suddenly Maryse was squealing and running towards Magnus.  
“Welcome to the family, Magnus! I’m gonna be your mother-in-law!!”  
Alec has never felt so much relief and happiness in his life.  
“Mom,” Alec choked out. He was so happy.  
“Oh, baby. I’m so proud of you! I can’t believe you’re getting married!”  
“Me neither, mom. But I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

He wouldn’t want it any other way.


	2. Oh, Baby!

“Yes, Cat, thank you so much,” Magnus said. He put the phone down with shaky hands and looked at Alec with wide eyes.  
“Magnus?” the shadowhunter said, “you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”  
“Um, I-,” Magnus sighed shakily and grabbed his hand.  
How would Alexander react? They had only talked about this a handful of times, but Magnus made sure that Cat stayed on the lookout for them.  
“Cat is on her way over right now”  
“Okay, love, but why do you look so worried? I’m, not really following”  
Well, Magnus thought, here goes nothing.   
“She has a child with her, Alexander.”  
“Madzie? She always has Madzie with her. I still don’t understand.”  
“ Not Madzie, a different child. A baby.”  
Alec still looked very confused.  
“For us.”  
Magnus had never seen Alec’s eyes so wide.  
“Oh my god Mags…”  
“Alexander, Cat said we don’t have to adopt the child.”  
“I think I’m gonna cry.”  
Magnus sighed as Alec turned away from him, “Babe, I can tell her not to come. If this isn’t what you want…”  
“No!” Alec shouted, “I mean, I really want this. Magnus,” Alec turned back towards him, eyes glassy and smile wide, “We might become dads today? Are you being serious?”  
Magnus looked at him and smiled, “If it’s what you want, yes.”  
Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, holding him tight. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life”  
************  
Seeing Magnus holding a baby, their baby; Alec was on cloud nine.   
Before he could stop himself, he walked up to Catarina and wrapped her in a huge hug. “I can’t thank you enough.”  
Catarina was shocked at first, seeing that Alec was not one to show affection to anyone but family, but she leaned into the hug with a huge smile. “I saw the child and you two were the first to come to mind. It just felt right, like this child was supposed to be yours.”  
Alec sat back down next to Magnus and held out his arms. “My turn?” he said sheepishly.  
Magnus gladly handed him their recently acquired pride and joy. “Alexander, what are we going to name him?”  
Alec hadn’t even thought about this. If only Max was here, he was always good at coming up with names.  
Wait. Of course.  
“Max,” Alec said. At that, the beautiful baby boy opened his eyes and looked right into his father’s. Alec gasped slightly at the interaction; he’d never felt this kind of love before.  
“Oh, Alexander. That’s the one.”  
************  
Being a parent was hard.  
It had been approximately four days since Max arrived, and they were exhausted. Elated, but exhausted. Alec had been giving the ‘sick’ excuse, but the pair decided that today they would go to the institute and reintroduce themselves, now as a trio. Alec was extremely excited, if he was being honest. Not only was he a father, but he was a father with Magnus. It really couldn’t get better than this.  
“Magnus, love, are you ready to go to the institute?”  
“Yes, just let me grab the diaper bag.”  
“You can literally snap your fingers and make a diaper appear. I don’t know why you insist on carrying that huge bag around.”  
“Alexander,” Magnus said, a smile on his face, “it makes me feel more like a parent.”  
Alec chuckled a little, opening the front door to the loft, “by all means, then. We’re the best dads ever.”  
************  
“Mags, what if they don’t like him?” Alec was nervous now, standing outside the institute. He was scared to go in.  
“Alexander, he’s a baby. Everyone loves babies. It’s a known fact. Stop worrying. Your family will be extremely happy to meet him, our baby boy.”  
Magnus always knew what to say.  
“Ok, good point. Let’s go.” Alec looked down at Max. “They’re gonna love you, I promise”  
They slowly opened the doors. It was alive with its usual buzz, and while Alec was the head of the institute, no one paid too much attention to them, which Alec was grateful for.  
“If I know Izzy at all, since it’s about lunch time she probably has the whole family in the kitchen”  
The proud parents made their way to the kitchen quickly, anxious to introduce their child. Alec opened the door to find Izzy, Jace, and...  
His mother?  
“Mom?” Everyone had turned around to look at him, “What are you doing here? When did you arrive?”  
“Oh Alec! Magnus! Hi guys. I just got here this morning, but Izzy said you were sick. Are you feeling better?”  
Before he could answer, Izzy cut in, “Alec! That baby is so cute! Aweee!” she ran up and cooed at Max, gripping his little hand in hers. “Who’s baby is this?”  
Everyone looked at him expectantly, none of them suspecting that the baby is actually his.  
“Um..” Alec looked over at Magnus, who smiled warmly. “It’s okay, Alexander, just tell them.”  
Alec looked up at his family, who were all smiling at the baby, “Guys, this is our child.”  
The room got extremely quiet.  
Jace’s eyes got wide, “I’m, I’m sorry. Your child?”  
Alec looked at jace and grinned, “Your nephew.”  
Izzy screamed.  
Maryse looked like she was about to cry, “Oh, by the angel. I’m a grandmother?”  
Magnus laughed. He also looked on the verge of tears, “Yes Maryse, to Max Lightwood.”  
The dam broke.  
Everyone was crying now, even Alec. He was so happy.  
“Alec, Magnus, I can’t believe you guys are dads.” Jace was smiling from ear to ear.  
“Alec, honey, can I hold him?” Maryse couldn’t stop staring at her grandson.  
“Of course you can, mom” He handed her Max, who was just starting to open his eyes now, blinking up at her.  
Just then, Clary entered the kitchen, “Hey guys, what’s for lun..” She looked up when everyone got quiet. “What did I miss?”  
Maryse squealed “I’m a grandmother!” so loud that Alec was sure the whole institute had heard.  
Clary had always had a close connection with Magnus, so she looked to him first, “Are you..?” She couldn’t even finish the question, her eyes wide.  
“Yes, biscuit. Alec and I are officially parents.”  
She started crying, just like everyone else, and gave them both huge hugs. “I’m so happy for you guys.”  
They both just smiled. Alec was right where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
